


Life Goes On

by CatCollective



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Paramore, Tegan and Sara (Band), Tonight Alive, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark Fantasy, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, various characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatCollective/pseuds/CatCollective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up to strange dreams, Gerard realizes he really never knew the people in town, or his friends, and even about himself. Gerard only realizes he had something he never knew existed, nor was capable of, and he isn't the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> *There is little romance in this story.
> 
> *There are many characters here who will take time to develop
> 
> *Kinda my first fanfiction with multiple characters. I've been planning this out for months. I hope y'all enjoy!

Sitting in the cold rain, Gerard takes a drag from his cigarette, and exhales. He stands up, and walks away. Thunder pounds the sky as the rain gets heavier.Gerard leaves the area, to seclusion in his own apartment a few miles ahead. He pushes his pitch black hair out of the way, and enters it. The smell of smoke enters his nose as he closes the door behind him and lets out a sigh.

The sky outside began to darken as the man turned on a light. The light was dim, but it provided some light within the small room. He grabbed the remote to turn on the TV, and sat back. 

" Geez. " He mumbled, staring into the screen. It was gonna be a long night for him.

The news was very hectic, but Gerard didn't pay it any attention. Stuff about the weather, blah, blah, blah. Who cares? He thought. Gerard decided to change the channel. Maybe their was something other than boring news on, so he did. He would need something to fall asleep to as of now. Nobody was gonna be in the house, so in Gerard's mind, that didn't matter. 

Gerard found himself to be tired that night. The rain seemed endless. It seemed like hours and hours as it fell. Gerard found himself yawning, and nearly dozing off. He found the day to be really boring, no one called, as he had work. Thunder hit his ears, alerting him. Sleep was the better option here. He turned off the TV as a loud crash of thunder shook the room. He didn't bother to do anything else as he fell into a deep slumber.

...

He woke up with a shock. Gerard was sweating, thinking it was just nothing. " What the fuck was that? " He asked himself. Gerard pushed the hair from his face as he took a deep breath. He quickly turned to look at the time. 9:25 PM. It was only a few hours since he was asleep. Gerard looked around the room, feeling that something was wrong. All he wanted was some rest, but since he was up, why not? His place was pitched black. Gerard wondered if the lights went out or something along those lines. The sounds of rain lightly tapped the windows as the storm continued on.

Gerard decided to move to his bedroom, where the sounds of rain would bother him less. Instead of falling asleep, he grabbed his phone, which was charged, but there was probably tons of missed calls anyways. It doesn't bother him anyways. He turned down the brightness, and went through his messages. Most of them were from his friends, and some being spam. It was a good idea to read through them anyways, knowing something important could be happening.

Frank:  
Hey Gee, wanna hang out tomorrow at the bar or something?

Gerard begins lightly tapping at the phone, responding with " Sure. " He responds to the text quickly, moving on to the other texts. Most of it were goodbyes, or things that happened between his friends. This was his life, just Gerard going back to his shitty job, and going out to bars, but he didn't mind, actually. At least he had alone time most of his days. The only thing that seemed to be the issue was that damn dream. He could barely remember it, as it all felt like a blur. It was probably just another dream like any other day, Gerard was sure he would get over it after work or something.

He decided to put his phone on the charger, and maybe turn on the TV again. Maybe there was something good to watch, like a movie or something, but he doubted it. Gerard flickered through the channels, finally settling the channel on something random. Maybe he could fall asleep to it at some point, or maybe he could stay up the whole night, and forget about it. Gerard knew it was a bad idea, but it would work.

 

...

As time passed on, Gerard looked at the clock, seeing the time hit five A.M. Time for work, Gerard thought. It was time to quickly shower, and get out and on to work once more. This was gonna be fun. Gerard went outside, seeing the slightly gray skies above him. The storm had ended, and it was time for a new day. Gerard found himself outside, seeing not too much activity occur from the outside world. He was glad he lived in a small, and quiet area, well, besides the fact he was close to the city. But that didn't matter at all right now. He really never cared about the city folk at all.

Gerard worked at a small store nearby. He thought it was good enough to support himself, either way. He wasn't a big fan of the job itself, but he didn't worry about that anymore. Gerard went up to his car, and got in. He began to drive off, finding himself lost in his mind as usual. It was typical of Gerard to get lost in his own head, thinking about things in his own life. When he made it, Gerard found himself walking towards the building, and getting ready for the day. It was gonna be a long day for Gerard definitely, as he remembered he had to go see Frank later on. Gerard entered the building with a small smirk on face.

" Morning. " The man in front of him said.

" Mornin' Kayden. " Gerard responded. The two passed each other as they continued on with their day. Gerard was slightly impatient when it came to the day, but everything was normal as usual. People came and go, and business was normal. Maybe it was just a dream, and Gerard was probably overreacting to it. Today won't be so bad after all.


End file.
